Year of the Spark: June 14th
by Sparky Army
Summary: Life through the eye's of their daughter.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Note from Author (BlueSkys91): First I would like to say YAY!! This is my first fic as a member of the Sparky Army!! YAY!! Anyway, this one I literally have NO clue where it came from. I was reading a baby fic I found, and I started thinking (yes again with the over think!), what if John and Elizabeth had a daughter, what would she be like, and that was when 'My World' by Avril Lavigne started playing on my iPod. This is the result. So if there is anyone to thank for this fic, it would be my man ice, who got me addicted to Avril about four years back. Love you dude, literally! I know you're never gonna read this, cause you don't even know I write this stuff, but I fashioned McKay's son after you!

Thanks sooo much to Sparkly for betaing this for me hugs!! (and I loved the comments, by the way, it helped a lot!!)

My World

What was it like to grow up on Atlantis? Well it was interesting to say the least. Of course just having John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir-Sheppard as parents was interesting enough.

I wasn't the first kid born on Atlantis, nowhere near actually. Kanaan was the first, named after his father. Aunt Teyla started raising him on her own, but soon she and Uncle Ronon finally accepted that they had feelings for one another. They were married when Kanaan was six months old, or so that's what they tell me.

Anthony was born next after Uncle Rodney and Aunt Jen had a one night stand. They were married when Aunt Jen was five months pregnant. Again, so they tell me.

Then I came along. Mom and Dad had been dating for around six months, and irony of all irony Mom found out and told Dad that she was pregnant the same day he had been planning to ask her to marry him. Again, that's what they told me.

Mom, however, was not alone in her pregnancy; Aunt Teyla was pregnant again too. She gave birth to Waden three weeks and six days after me. Trust me I know the days, because I will not let him forget who's older.

Nine days after I was born, Dad went out on a simple enough recon mission. That was where they found an abandoned baby boy. When they brought him back to Atlantis, Uncle Carson said that he was no more than twenty-four hours old. Uncle Carson and Aunt Laura adopted the little boy, who they named Jason, and thus the three Musketeers where born.

Even though to be honest, it really was the five Musketeers. Even though there were many other kids on Atlantis, the five of us (and once our siblings came along eleven of us) seemed to stick together. We always said it was because all our parents were so close, that we were thrust upon one another because of them.

It stayed the five of us for several years. That was until Waden, Jason, and I were 3, Kanaan was five, and Anthony was four. We all got surprises that year. Kanaan and Waden got a little sister, I got a little brother, Anthony got a little brother and a little sister, and after years of trying Aunt Laura was able to become pregnant, giving Jason two little sisters.

--

Everything was great. We were all one big family. I had always thought of Kanaan as my big brother, and man did he act like it. Although I never met his biological father, I could almost say I had, because I could pin point every part of his mother in him. He had her grace even though he towered over Ronon (who he called Dad) at an amazing 6 feet 6 inches tall. Green eyes and brown hair, he's a hunk which all the girls on Atlantis, who as soon as puberty hit, just went nuts over.

Waden (who we all wound up calling Wade, and he didn't mind one bit) is even taller than his brother at a whopping 6 feet 7 inches. Light brown hair and blue eyed (even though we have no clue how he wound up with blue eyes), Wade became quite the object of the girls' affections, just like his brother.

Kate (named after the Kate Hieghtmeyer, one of Aunt Teyla's closest friends) took more after her mother and only grew to be 5'6". Which isn't short, but compared to her brothers she was a shrimp, though compared to them we all are. Green eyes (like her older brother), chocolate brown hair. Slim, slender, and graceful like her mother, she became a head turner at the ripe old age of thirteen. She probably would have had more attention then she would have known how to handle, if it weren't for the three sets of eyes that glared down (and when I say down, I mean down) at any guy that even gave her a sideways glance.

Then there was Anthony. When he was first born (and still a little now) Uncle Rodney would joke around, saying that Anthony really wasn't his. That he was really Uncle Ronon's, and Aunt Jen just said that Anthony was Uncle Rodney's because she knew Uncle Ronon was in love with Aunt Teyla. The reason behind all this was because Anthony has brown almost black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and was almost 6'2" when he was sixteen. After many DNA tests Uncle Rodney has proven his theory wrong, but the subject does come up every now and again. Though it shouldn't because Anthony McKay is just that, a McKay. Need I say more?

The McKay twins, Morgan and Nickolas, look exactly like you would expect them to. Both are blondes with blue eyes, and absolute geniuses. Morgan (who had her dad wrapped around her finger since the day she was born) always wanted to follow in her dad's footsteps, while Nickolas always wanted to follow in his mom and Uncle Carson's footsteps. Neither of them got their father and older brother's 'McKayness', thank God.

Jason Beckett also decided at a very early age that he wanted to follow in his Dad's footsteps. However, by the time he turned fifteen he was a killer mechanic. He also had the gene therapy when he was young, and decided the Air Force was the way to go. With killer brown eyes, black hair, and a charming smile, he was going to be something in that uniform, we all knew it.

The Beckett twins, Jessie and Jamie, opposites till the end. Jessie was the spitting image of her mother, while Jamie looked exactly like her father. Jessie wanted to be Atlantis's first veterinarian. Jamie, she wanted to be a pilot like her Uncle John.

Then there is me. Born with brown hair like my mom's (again so I'm told and from baby pictures which have since been burned, even though I'm sure McKay, Anthony that is, has copies somewhere), as I got older it lightened considerably and was dirty blonde by high school. Both my little brother, Aiden, and I got our parents green eyes, but mine tend to lean more towards hazel.

Aiden is exactly like his name sake, again, or so I'm told. Both of us decided to join the Air Force like Dad, we both have the gene. He got Dad's uncontrollable brown almost black hair. Aiden grew to be 6'1" by the time he was fourteen, but seemed to stop there. This didn't bother me one bit, for I don't like the idea of looking up to my little brother, even though I already do since I'm only 5'8" like Mom.

--

Life was always an adventure with us. We would go off and explore unexplored parts of the city without our parents' knowledge and always find stuff to get in trouble with.

Like the Wraith stunner fight we got into once. Yeah, needless to say our parents were not too happy with us, and the next time we went to earth, we all got huge, brand new water guns.

Then there were the practical joke. Ahh good times, especially when we didn't even plan them. Like the one time, it was Halloween, everyone was planning a big party for the night, but there were little events going on every night for thirteen days prior to the thirty-first.

Anyway, there would be a different horror movie playing every night. So Kanaan, Waden, Anthony, Jason and I were planning to see every movie they were going to show.

It was like the third night, and they were playing 'The Sixth Sense'. I was supposed to be watching my brother, who was like nine at the time, and Mom and Dad didn't want him to see the movie (he was prone to nightmares when he was younger). Long story short, I didn't listen, and took him with me because I didn't want to miss it.

Well the next day, Mom was in her office with Uncle Rodney, and Aiden walks in repeating over and over, 'I see dead people, I see dead people'

Mom proceeds to flip out, screaming at Uncle Rodney, "What the hell did you do to my son! What ancient device did you put him in now?!" (Yes she said now. Uncle Rodney had a tendency to use us for stuff he probably shouldn't have. We loved it!)

Meanwhile, Uncle Rodney starts yelling questions at Aiden that he wants him to ask the ancients for him. Yes Uncle Rodney thought Aiden was seeing ancients.

Jason and I were witnessing the whole thing from outside Mom's office, laughing our heads off, until Dad showed up.

Apparently Mom had radioed him when Aiden first started with his Haley Joel Osment impression.

Anyhow, Kanaan was grounded for a week because he was the oldest and should have known better. Jason was grounded for a week and a half and I was grounded for two weeks. Both Jason and I got the one week for not stepping in and telling Mom and Uncle Rodney that Aiden was just goofing around.

--

Anyway, everything just seemed perfect, but I guess as in everything, nothing can stay perfect for long.

I mean we always knew that there was a chance for something to go wrong. We did live in a galaxy with life sucking aliens, and that there was a bounty on one or both of our parents heads.

We hoped though, that the ancestors had given us an easy pass for all the things we (mostly our parents) had overcome.

It wasn't meant to be however. Disaster struck when I was sixteen. Mom and Aunt Jen went to a planet to negotiate and such. It was supposed to be a simple, safe mission. That was the only reason Dad and Uncle Rodney let them go by themselves.

They walked through the gate that morning and we never saw them again.

When Dad and his team went back to the planet after they missed their check in, it was well, I never did get the details. I tried to make myself look at the mission report Dad filed out, but couldn't bring myself to. From what Uncle Ronon told me, there had been some sort of, uprising and Mom and Aunt Jen were caught in the middle.

They never did find their bodies. I choose to believe that they, well as Dad puts it, 'pulled an Uncle Daniel'.

Dad and Uncle Rodney were never the same after Mom and Aunt Jen died. It was like a part of them died on the planet with them.

Dad took over as leader of Atlantis with Uncle Rodney and Aunt Teyla's help.

We pressed on, like we always did in the face of tragedy.

All of the McKay, Beckett, Emmagan-Dex, and Weir-Sheppard kids went on and did exactly what we had planned to do.

I did, however, take a few diplomacy courses in college. I figured I owed it to Mom. Just seemed right, you know? I finished my major in archeology, also. Yeah I followed in Uncle Danny's footsteps, and still fly a jumper on a regular basis.

--

Ten years after Mom and Aunt Jen died, life on Atlantis is as crazy as ever. I know they're still watching over us. I mean Mom wasn't going to leave her city behind that easily, especially in to Dad and Uncle Rodney's capable hands!

I know they're watching us, I can feel them, especially today.

Today I'm getting married. So what if it's to an arrogant sob, who is almost exactly like his father.

So what, I know Anthony McKay inherited some of his father's not-so-attractive qualities, he also got a lot of his mothers good ones.

Took Dad awhile to warm up to the idea, but even though Dad and Uncle Rodney have their fights, I know their best friends Deep down, I know Dad really loves Tony.

Oh my gosh, the thought just hit me, by the end of today I'm going to be Jocelyn Ann Weir-Sheppard-McKay! Somewhere my mother is laughing.

xx

Oh just thought you'd like to know, my little brother Aiden is now a happily married man to Kate Emmagan-Dex-Weir-Sheppard (and I thought I had it bad!). He was the only boy that Ronon, Kanaan, and Waden didn't scare off, and I know why. Because they know that Kate loves him. They have three kids, all boys.

Jason married Morgan McKay, and they are now living on a friendly, nearby planet that has all sorts of technology we have just begun to figure out. Morgan is loving it.

Jason's sisters, Jessie and Jamie, even though they were complete opposites, married the Cater-O'Neill twins, Jacob and David. Jessie finished vet school, and true to her word has become the first vet on Atlantis, though she spends most of her time on New Athos. Jamie is one of the best pilots we have.

Nickolas McKay married Aeyn Mal Daron-Jackson. They have four kids, and because Aunt Vala refuses to have her grandchildren in another galaxy, she and Uncle Daniel moved to Atlantis. Not that Uncle Daniel minded one bit.

Wade married Jordon Lorne, and they have two kids.

As for Kanaan, he married Rebecca Mitchell.

Anthony and I have twin girls which we named after their grandmothers.

Dad still runs the city with Uncle Rodney and Aunt Teyla, but I took over the team with Jamie, Waden and Nick.

Aiden has his own team with Kanaan, Jacob (who took after his mother), David (who took after his father), and Jordon Lorne.

All of us seemed to inherit our parents' unique ability to attract danger, and chaos. Through the years we've had our accidents, near misses, and mishaps, but somehow we've escaped them all. Just proof that someone or some ones, are looking out for us. I know who too, I just keep waiting for them to pop up somewhere. Now that would be, well, just another day growing up Atlantis.

.

xxx

A/N: Sooooooo, what do ya think?? Could help myself when I called Vala's girl Aeyn!! If you don't get that, you probably have never seen an episode of Farscape. Please tell me what you thought. I know I did really go into what all the kids were doing, but it would have taking to long. If you think I should, please tell me, I would love to know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
